No Regrets
by Agent Five
Summary: At long last Terry meets the infamous DG. But it took a tragedy to bring the former Boy Wonder home.
1. Inevitable

_Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to someone far richer and important than little old me. I'm just borrowing them for a while. _

_This is my first foray into the realm of the Bat on this site. Reviews are most welcome – but please be kind!_

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood at the huge window and looked out over a city he hardly recognised any longer. It seemed that new businesses and redevelopments were added to the crowded skyline every day. It was no longer possible to see the ornate spire of the cathedral or the winsome smile of the tall statue that stood over the harbour, swamped now by the giant offices behind her.

It was almost dusk and the last few streaks of the orange-tinted clouds were slowly being absorbed into the darkening sky. Another day over. Bruce sighed deeply. Another day to get through tomorrow.

He shook his head sadly and watched the stars beginning to appear through the high smoky atmosphere above the city. He could hear a gentle wind begin to pick up and whistle past the cold glass. It was then he caught sight of his reflection in the window and he closed his eyes as he turned away from the image.

Bruce barely recognised himself any more. His advanced years had begun to strip away at the man he once was and he could no longer fool himself; his mortality was screaming at him ever louder these days and he was horrified to acknowledge that he was scared.

Scared of leaving a city that meant everything to him. Afraid of would become of her after he was gone. Frightened to think that everything he had achieved could just wither away into not even a memory.

In short, he was scared of dying.

Bruce sat down slowly into the soft leather chair, every muscle and bone crying out in exhaustion as he rested for a moment. A slight twinge of pain brought a fleeting grimace to his pale face and he rubbed his chest. He was now completely dependent on medication to help him through each hour and he stroked at his sleeve where the patch lie against his skin.

Bruce turned his gazed back out to the city. A city no longer his. Despite trying to ignore the reality, Bruce had known this for a while. He had trained a new protector for the ever increasingly dangerous city and he had every confidence in this new version of who he once was. But inside he had not been ready to hand over to his successor.

Until now.

Bruce took a deep breath and opened the thin file on the desk before him. He squinted as he brought the words into focus and read through the papers. Biting his lip thoughtfully, Bruce reached into his jacket pocket for his pen and held it tightly for a moment.

The tip of the pen hovered shakily over the box where his signature would rest and Bruce swallowed hard. _Sale of shares and ownership of WayneCorp._ The subtitle of the document glared up at him, taunting him.

"No." Bruce husked, his throat dry, "Not yet." He closed the file and stood (with difficulty) to look back out at the now dark skyline.

Leaning on his cane a little more heavily than he would have liked, he walked carefully back to the window. How he would love to be standing out there in the cool night air. Just to look out over his city once more, the wind pulling at him and the sounds of the streets below reaching up to him. He stood up straight with a determined groan and turned towards the door.

XXXXX

Bruce was breathing heavily, each intake of breath more painful than the last. He looked up at the last few steps and the door to the roof that waited at the top. Gripping the handrail and shaking his head to try and clear the stars that clouded his vision, Bruce ordered himself to keep moving and slowly continued the ascent.

The wind was stronger than he had imagined and it tore the handle from his grip, sending the metal door against the wall with a crash and throwing Bruce across the roof.

He lay still for a moment, his heart thudding in his ears. Cautiously, Bruce then pulled his knees up under him, rolled onto all fours and crawled over to the waist high wall at the roof's edge. He heaved himself up to stand against the cold bricks and sighed with relief as he looked out over the city.

A thin smile danced on Bruce's lips as the wind tore at his jacket and ruffled his hair. It was freezing cold but he was past caring. He leaned into the wind and closed his eyes as he listened to the roaring wind and the muffled sounds of nightlife from the streets far below.

Bruce had been standing at the roof's edge for a while when a low humming then interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head towards the familiar sound and watched the black craft glide down from the sky.

The sharply angled, glistening craft hovered beside the building, the powerful engines heating up the air near where Bruce watched in pride as a figure climbed agilely from the cockpit and leapt across the small gap onto the roof.

The dark figure hurried over to Bruce, the red emblem on its chest a stark contrast to the blackness around them.

"I was worried." The young voice called over the wind, "You didn't answer your pager."

Bruce nodded slightly, "So now you're _my_ keeper, huh?"

"No! I didn't mean …" A gloved hand rested on Bruce's shoulder gently. "I'm just concerned about you."

Bruce looked back out at the city. "You're the only one who is …"

"What? What does that mean? Hey! You're not - "

"No." Bruce smiled despite his melancholy. "No, Terry, I'm not planning on jumping off of here … not that I even could if I did want to …" Bruce sighed as he turned back to his friend, "I'm just tired … Tired and old."

The younger man chuckled, "Nothing new there, then."

Bruce shot him a gentle frown.

"Well. It's freezing out here. Would you like a lift home?" Terry nodded towards the plane that was hovering steadily beside the roof. "Not that this is the Batman taxi service. Next time I expect you to be home at a reasonable hour."

Bruce allowed his friend a small smile and took Terry's arm, deciding to let himself be helped across over towards the plane. "What time is it, then?"

"A little after 1am."

"_What_!" Bruce gasped and stopped suddenly.

Terry shrugged, "Time passes when you're having so much fun."

Bruce looked away from him and frowned in confusion; he could not have been up here that long. The thought of having lost so much time worried him; there wasn't that much left to waste.

"C'mon." Terry urged, "It's okay. So you got lost in your thoughts for a moment. Even I do that! A little more often than my tutors would like, actually …" Terry fell silent and watched his friend. Bruce had seemed suddenly even older recently and he was becoming frailer. Neither of them really acknowledged the fondness that had grown between them but the thought of suddenly losing his friend had Terry worried. He tightened his grip on Bruce's arm and tugged at him gently. "C'mon. Let's get you home."

Bruce nodded and started back towards the waiting plane when numbness then flooded down his leg and he stumbled. He clung to Terry and gasped as suddenly everything went black.

Terry struggled to support Bruce's weight as he toppled forward and he had no choice but to let the older man fall gently onto the roof.

"Whoops!" Terry laughed slightly, "You okay?"

Bruce made no response.

"Bruce?" Terry quickly knelt down beside him and shook Bruce's shoulder, "_Bruce_!" He rolled his friend over onto his back and pressed his fingers to Bruce's neck. "Damn these things!" Terry cried, tearing off the gloves and again feeling for a pulse. "Oh no …" Terry groaned and pulled off his mask, the wind whipping his hair into his face as he leaned his head against Bruce's chest and listened for a moment. "Oh god, no …"

* * *

Terry sat outside the emergency room and held his head in his hands. He was completely unaware of the medical personnel that hurried back and forth through the busy corridor. And it was a few moments before he realised that someone was calling his name. He looked up suddenly and met the concerned face of the greying woman.

"I just heard …" Barbara sighed heavily, "Are you okay?"

Terry swallowed hard. _Of course I'm not okay!_ He gave a slight nod.

Barbara sat down on the chair beside him. "What happened?"

Terry shrugged, "He - " he cleared his throat, "He was fine … I don't know … the doctors haven't come out yet." Terry gripped the edge of his plastic chair with his fists, desperate to hold back the tears that threatened.

Barbara regarded him for a moment and then stood slowly. "I'll go see what I can find out."

Terry watched her head over to the reception desk and then leaned back heavily against the wall. He closed his eyes and let the noise and bustle of the department wash over him, trying to think of anything except his friend lying somewhere within. Two police officers then hurried through the waiting area and Terry opened his eyes, watching in interest as the two men ran over to the commissioner in a panic.

Terry sat up and frowned as he tried to hear what the officers were saying. He watched the commissioner shake her head sadly and saw the droop in her shoulders.

Terry got to his feet and made his way through the chairs. "What is it?"

Barbara turned to him with a thin smile. "You've got enough to worry about at the moment."

Terry frowned, "If there's something going down, Barbara, I need to know."

Barbara searched his face and saw something familiar in his brown eyes. The same determination that she had once known. And she remembered all too well how powerful it was to think you could take on the world and win. And she recalled how futile it was to fight against it. She led Terry from the emergency room and out to her patrol car.

"Two of my officers went missing a few nights ago." Barbara began softly as they stood beside the waiting car. "One was found in the river last night – which is why I'm still up at such an ungodly hour … the other has just been located by the divers."

"Oh no …" Terry husked, "I'm sorry."

Barbara nodded. She placed her hand on Terry's arm and squeezed gently. "Stay out of it … please … this is for us to deal with."

Terry nodded sombrely, "And … Bruce …?"

"They said it was still too early to tell - "

"Commissioner!" The driver called urgently from the patrol car.

"I have to go." Barbara shrugged an apology and climbed into the car that then moved away quickly.

XXXXX

The intensive care ward was eerily quiet, save for the background melody of the various machines and monitors that bleeped and sighed.

Terry sat next to the bed and watched Bruce's chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The life support machine hummed and puffed life into the frail body.

Tears flowed freely down Terry's pale face and he was too tired to care about them now. He wanted to reach out and hold Bruce's hand but was afraid that if the skin were cold then it would be proof of the inevitable.

Terry had not understood all that the doctors had relayed to him. Something about a haemorrhage and irreparable damage.

He had had to fight his way in to see Bruce because he was not listed as family. And it felt so wrong that such a great man should be alone. He wondered if this was really the price Bruce had to pay for all the good that he had done and whether it would be something he might have to face one day.

Terry stood from his chair, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. He walked out of the ward and ran from the hospital into the cold early morning.

He climbed up the fire escape on the side of one of the tall buildings and clambered up onto the roof. The plane was sat on the helipad where he had left it a few hours before and he slid back into the cockpit. Terry sat in silence for a moment and then suddenly he was sobbing bitterly as the sun rose behind the city skyline.

XXXXX

It was dark again when Terry awoke and found himself at home in his bed. He gasped and sat up sharply, staring at the clock. 19:32. Terry fell back against the pillows and frowned up at the ceiling in confusion.

He must have been so tired that he had made his way home on autopilot. He could vaguely remember taking the plane back to the cave and checking on Ace. The huge dog was now snoozing contentedly at the end of Terry's bed.

_Bruce! _Ace woke with a start as Terry leapt out of bed and flew through to the lounge.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" Terry's mother stood from the sofa to hug him tightly.

"I have to call the hospital."

His mother smiled thinly, "I already did about an hour ago. They said there was no change."

Terry's shoulders fell and he hung his head. Ace padded over and licked his fingers gently.

"Oh, honey … I'm so sorry about your friend … but Mr Wayne was very old - "

"_Was_?" Terry exclaimed suddenly. "He is _not _going to die! Mom, he _can't_ die …" Terry threw his arms around his mother and held her tightly for a moment before then suddenly stepping back from her.

"Where are you going?"

Terry sighed, "For some fresh air." He grabbed his coat and headed out of the front door.

* * *

Terry pressed the central control panel on his belt and the black suit enveloped him in invisibility. He stepped into the store through the remains of the smashed front window and watched the two men as they filled plastic bags with jewellery and ornaments from the broken cabinets and shelves.

Terry stepped up behind the nearest man and deactivated the camouflage as he neared the thief, enjoying the yelp of fear that his appearance caused.

"Shit!" The other thief had now seen Terry and gasped in horror. "Batman!"

Terry regarded them both for a moment, enjoying the power that all that he represented gave him. In one quick motion he then delivered an accurate slice into the throat of the thief beside him and spun at the other one.

"Please!I'll come quietly!" The man stammered and backed away from the advancing figure.

Terry could feel anger burning inside him and somehow he knew that it wasn't because of these two. They were petty thugs whom he would usually leave for the police to pick up. But tonight they were easy prey. And a welcome distraction.

As Terry pummelled his fists into the man's flesh, he knew what he was doing was wrong. The thief screamed at him, begging him to stop, but Terry kept on hitting and punching, his gloves becoming damp from the blood that oozed from the man's broken face.

Then suddenly the man felt silent. His head lolled to one side and he fought back no longer. Terry stopped, his breathing fast and loud within the cowl.

Terry looked down at the glistening ruby sheen on his hands and then back at the now unrecognisable face that he had shattered.

"No …" Terry pressed his fingers into the man's neck and felt the steady pulse that throbbed there. The sound of sirens then approached from somewhere in the darkness and Terry stumbled from the scene.


	2. Consequences

Terry sat on his haunches on the edge of the cathedral roof and looked out across the city. He liked the ornate building. He had joked to Bruce once that he felt at home among the weird statues and gargoyles.

It felt wrong to not have Bruce's voice speaking to him now. Never before had Terry gone into the city without the background presence of his mentor. He recalled times when he had found the seemingly endless comments and criticisms annoying and it hurt to think that now he would give anything to hear even a disgruntled rebuke.

Terry had a twinge of guilt as his thoughts returned to the stranger he had brutally beaten. His first go at it alone and look what he had done.

But never again. Terry bit back on a sob and closed his eyes. Bruce was not going to regret training him.

A sudden bleeping tore Terry from his musing and he frowned in confusion; no one knew how to reach him except Bruce. He tapped at the hidden comlink on the side of his head and responded in intrigue.

"Terry?"

"Barbara? How'd you get my number?"

He heard a gentle chuckle. "You forget who I used to be, kiddo." Barbara offered and then sighed heavily. "Listen, Terry, it's … it's Bruce."

"On my way!" Terry leapt from the cathedral roof and stretched out his arms, releasing the suits wings and gliding through the buildings towards the hospital.

XXXXX

Having hurriedly changed back into his civilian clothes, Terry ran through the hospital to the intensive care unit. Barbara was there waiting for him and his heart sank as he beheld her pale, sombre face. He followed her through to a small room at the far end of the unit and sat with her on one of the couches.

The room had an atmosphere that brought bile to Terry's throat. He held his breath and clenched his teeth, suddenly feeling the purpose of the gentle pastel walls and soft furniture.

A young doctor soon entered the room and offered a soft apology.

Terry groaned a sigh. This was not good.

"We have done everything possible to help Mr Wayne …" The woman began, "But … it is becoming increasingly obvious that he will never recover."

"What?" Terry managed in a whisper. "What do you mean?" He turned to Barbara and watched her avoiding his gaze.

"Mr Wayne suffered a brain stem - " The doctor stopped herself and gave a small smile as she switched to a more colloquial language. "He had a stroke and part of his brain was deprived of oxygen and died. Without this part of the brain, it is impossible to live." She swallowed hard, "We have been very thorough and repeated the tests many times … they all come to the same conclusion."

"But," Terry stood slowly, "With all the advances in medicine and technology and – God! You guys can do _anything_!"

"Terry." Barbara called softly and looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, "The machines are keeping him breathing but …" She shook her head slowly, "He's already gone."

Terry regarded her in horror and could find nothing to say.

"We …" The doctor hesitated for a second, "We need permission from next of kin to withdraw care."

Terry span back at her and frowned in confusion.

"I understand you are both close friends with Mr Wayne …?"

"Yes." Barbara acknowledged.

Terry looked between the two women in silent panic.

The doctor nodded, "Would you have any idea where we can find his son?"

"_Son_?" Terry gasped.

Barbara closed her eyes and tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks. "Dick …" She managed, "Dick Grayson."

* * *

Terry couldn't sleep. He had been lying awake for hours, watching the minutes count by and his mind filled with a million thoughts. Turning over onto his back, he laced his hands behind his head and sighed loudly into the dark bedroom.

Ace lifted his head and gave a whimper of concern.

"You awake, too, boy?" Terry sat up and reached down to stroke the dog's head.

Ace licked Terry's arm and wriggled further up the bed.

"Now don't be getting any ideas!" Terry chuckled dryly. He could just make out the black dog's face in the darkness and watched him cock his head as Terry again gave a sigh. "What are we going to do …?" Terry asked softly.

Ace whined an answer.

Terry slid out from under the covers and smiled as Ace leapt down from the bed in eager excitement. "I need some air." Terry announced as he pulled on some clothes, "How 'bout you?"

Ace padded over to the bedroom door and wagged his tail with enthusiasm for the idea.

"Figures." Terry smiled and crept quietly from the apartment, Ace close at his heels.

XXXXX

Ace bounded back and forth along the street, savouring the scents in the still night air and pausing to investigate the alleys and lampposts in interest, glancing back regularly to check on his quiet companion.

Terry ambled along the sidewalk slowly, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders heavy. He was pulled from his thoughts by Ace's frequent return to walk beside him and he smiled at the dog's concerned face. Unsure if Ace was seeking reassurance for himself or hoping to provide some, the company was welcome all the same. It was hard to be certain that Ace knew exactly what was going on but it was all but proven by the dog's sudden pause and gentle whimper as they stopped at the end of the street.

The WayneCorp building was in darkness. Terry crossed the road and stood at the front entrance, craning his neck to look up at the immense building. A lump rose in his throat as Ace hurried forward and whined as he pawed at the glass front doors to the building.

"It's all closed." Terry offered and stepped forward to grab the dog's collar and pull him back from the sure to be alarmed doors. "Besides … no mutts allowed."

Ace strained against Terry's hold and barked at the doors in earnest.

"Hey …" Terry crouched down and wrapped his arms around the dog's thick neck. "It's okay, boy …"

Ace whined a retort.

"I know." Terry sighed and then leaned back from Ace, smiling suddenly. "Hey … you hungry?"

Ace gruffed a reply and waved his tail urgently.

XXXXX

"Hey!" The guard cried out angrily, "No dogs on the monorail!"

Terry shrugged as he sat down in the carriage and nodded towards Ace. "Tell _him_ that."

Ace snarled a deep growl at the guard.

"Okay, okay!" The stocky man raised his hands in apology and backed off. "Maybe just this once." He turned and hurried along to the next car.

Ace settled down beside Terry's feet and sighed loudly.

Terry leaned down to stroke the dog's head fondly and then sat back as the monorail moved silently out of the station.

The argument became louder as the train moved further from the city centre. Terry turned and watched in interest as the two men fought over a small package, trying to keep their voices low.

The monorail slowed on the approach to the next stop and Terry looked away quickly from the two men as they hurried past him to the exit.

"I tell ya, it's _wrong_!" The taller of the two hissed as they waited for the doors to open.

"It's too late for doubts!" The other growled in reply.

The doors slid apart and the men stepped out onto the platform. It was then that Terry saw the gun that the darker man had drawn and was pressing into the ribs of the other. Terry quickly got to his feet and cursed in annoyance as the train doors closed before him and the monorail began to leave.

Ace watched in concern and barked at Terry who was now jogging back along the train to get a better look at the two men. He saw the gun being slid back into its holster and gasped as he then noticed the gold shield clipped to the man's belt. The train then picked up speed and the two men were gone from view.

"That was weird …" Terry mused, returning to Ace and frowning in thought. "Did you see that, boy?" A smile then danced on his mouth as he patted Ace's head.

* * *

Barbara Gordon sat at the desk in her small study and shook her head slowly. Taking off her glasses, she pinched her nose between thumb and forefinger and let out a long sigh. She then suddenly smiled, recalling how her father would do just the same when he was troubled.

Barbara lifted her head and her eyes sought the photograph of her father that smiled down at her from one of the bookshelves. She remembered how supportive Bruce had been when her father had died and her throat tightened. She was glad she now had the chance to repay the kindness by helping Bruce to rest.

So then why was it so hard?

Barbara looked down at the open book on her desk and stared at the telephone number she had highlighted. It was years old now and might not even be the right number.

Scolding herself for her hesitation, Barbara checked her watch and frowned in thought. It would be just after nine am in London. If he was even there.

Her heart was pounding as she dialled the long line of digits and waited. As the rings continued, unanswered, Barbara closed her eyes and prayed that – having at last mustered the courage to call – she could at least have a machine answer.

"Hello?"

Barbara held her breath as a female voice filled the earpiece.

"Hello?"

Barbara's fist tightened around the receiver. "Is Richard Grayson there, please?"

"Daddy's at work. He'll be back tonight at six o'clock. Or can I take a message?"

_Daddy?_ Barbara's heart was pounding in her ears. _Has it really been that long?_

"Hello?"

Barbara was startled from her musing. "Erm … yes … could you please ask your dad to call Barbara Gordon as soon as possible."

"You're American!" The young voice was excited.

Barbara smiled, "I'm an old friend of your dad's."

"Oh, I see! I'll get hold of him as soon as I can, then."

Barbara nodded, "I'd appreciate that."

"Of course."

Barbara heard her name repeated and then dictated her phone number. "Thanks." She concluded.

"Okay! Bye bye!"

"Bye." Barbara was shaking as she put down the receiver and could not stop or explain the tears that suddenly flooded down her cheeks.

* * *

The schoolyard was noisy with activity as lessons broke for lunch and Terry walked in silence as Dana led him through the icy afternoon air. They made their way around the chattering crowds and sat at one of the wooden tables under the trees.

Terry rested his head on Dana's shoulder and moaned appreciatively as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"You didn't have to come in today," Dana offered quietly, "I'm sure they would have understood."

"I didn't really want to be alone." Terry replied wearily, "And I couldn't face going to the hospital …"

Dana murmured in sympathy, "I can't imagine what you're going through, babe …" She craned her neck to kiss the top of his head softly. "Just let me know if I can do anything."

"Just this," Terry husked and leaned closer into her embrace. "I wish …" Terry cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "I almost wish he'd died straight away … I hate clinging on to him … watching him lie there …" He sat up straight and met Dana's concerned gaze. "Is that bad …?"

Dana shook her head, no. She tucked her long black hair behind her ear and shrugged slightly, "Who knows how we're supposed to feel when something like this happens."

Terry picked at his lunch and lifted his head once in a while to offer Dana a thin smile. She was so worried about him. It had been three days since Bruce had collapsed. To Terry it seemed millennia. He was exhausted from lack of sleep and staggered about in a daze during daylight hours.

The end of recess was signalled by a long electronic bleep and Dana sighed heavily. She stood and then frowned as Terry stayed seated. "You coming?"

Terry looked up at her, "I'm really not paying attention … maybe I do need to be alone."

Dana watched Terry look away from her sadly and she blinked back tears. "Okay … I'll tell them …" Her dark eyes watched him with affection as he got to his feet.

"Thanks," Terry placed a kiss on her mouth and turned from her, "I'll call you later."


	3. Reunion

Barbara gazed into the flames that danced in the open fire and twisted a lock of her white hair around her finger. She stretched her legs out before her and leaned back into the soft cushions of the large sofa.

He had called from the airport to let her know he had arrived and she sighed as she looked up at the old clock that hung above the fireplace. It had been a busy morning and she had been reluctant to leave the mess that was brewing in the department.

Another missing officer. _What the hell is going on?_ Internal Affairs would get to the bottom of it, she hoped. She was supposed to be meeting them this afternoon but had since promised she would be home.

And so she had sat here, waiting. Worrying. What the hell was she going to say to him after all this time? _Stop being so selfish._ She could not imagine the torture he must be going through to finally come back at a time like this. And the worst was yet to come.

_He must have changed so much_. Barbara allowed herself a smile as she recalled the reckless, good-looking teenager who had so annoyed her at first. She knew now that she had fought with him because she cared for him, as crazy as it sounded. That care had grown into a love that they had relished for some time. A pang of guilt made her close her eyes and she sighed. How could they have let such a friendship slip away?

The sound of a car door shutting made Barbara jump and she quickly got to her feet. Looking out through the lounge window, she watched the taxi move away and took a deep breath before wandering out to the front door.

Barbara reached the door just as the bell chimed and her heart was racing as she quickly opened the door and was suddenly looking into his face.

It seemed he hadn't aged a day. She stood in silence for a moment as he regarded her with those piercing blue eyes. And then she began to take him in. His figure was heavier, his short hair flecked with grey and there were small lines beside the eyes that were now smiling at her fondly.

"Barb."

His voice seemed deeper somehow.

"It's good to see you."

Barbara nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling foolish as she stared at him in wonder. Then, before she knew what was happening, he had stepped forward and thrown his arms around her.

Barbara laughed as he hugged her tightly and she finally relaxed, happily returning the embrace. "Oh, I've missed you!"

After a few minutes they moved inside out of the cold and Barbara led him through to the lounge. They sat down together on opposite sofas and Barbara poured him a cup of coffee. She smiled as she watched him sip at the warm liquid and he mumbled a satisfied thank you.

"You've hardly changed." Barbara began, smiling as she reached up to tug at a lock of her white hair. "What's your secret?"

Dick put down his mug and reached into the back pocket of his jeans. He grinned proudly as he flipped open his wallet and showed her the picture inside.

Barbara leaned forward to look at the image and sighed in awe.

"That's my wife, Amanda."

The face of a much younger woman smiled up at Barbara and she nodded in approval.

Dick moved his finger along the picture to point at the happy faces. "Her daughters Emma, 13, and Charlotte, who's 18 going on 40." His grin widened, "And this is our baby. Mia. She'll be 3 next month."

Barbara nodded slowly, "What a beautiful family."

Dick nodded and put his wallet away. He watched Barbara as she stood and crossed to the mantelpiece. She took a framed photograph down and perched beside him on the sofa.

"This is Sam. You'll meet him later."

Dick smiled at the image and nodded quietly.

Barbara stroked the photograph fondly and was lost in thought for a moment.

Equally contemplative, Dick looked down at his hands and a frown knotted his brow. "I thought of calling you … so many times …" Dick began quietly, "But … then so much time had passed and … I just wasn't sure if …"

Barbara smiled, "I know."

"I've kept up with the news, though." Dick continued, more animated, "No matter how much I tried, I couldn't not check in on this place every once in a while!" His smile faltered slightly, "I see there's a new protege…"

Barbara nodded, "Terry." She shook her head slowly, "He's so young and … I warned him but he's so stubborn." She saw the smile that danced on Dick's mouth and chuckled softly, "I guess it's a pre-requisite."

Dick murmured a reply and settled back against the sofa with a sigh.

"Where did you go?" Barbara leaned back with him and looked up into his fading smile.

Dick shrugged, "Everywhere." He picked up his coffee and took a long mouthful. He then settled the mug in his lap and gazed into the dark liquid. "After Alfred died it suddenly seemed that life was rushing by and …" He took a deep breath, "I didn't want to stay in Bludhaven forever – even though I knew the good I was doing there." He paused in thought for a moment. "But the life I was leading wasn't really a life … I knew I needed more. And I wanted to keep my sanity!"

Barbara gave a gentle laugh of understanding.

"It hit me that I didn't want to be alone." Dick concluded, "Like Bruce …"

Barbara held her breath as she watched the emotion that crossed Dick's face. It was all she could do to not gather him in her arms and comfort him.

Dick kept his gaze fixed on the mug in his hands and took a deep breath. "How did it happen …?"

Barbara's heart slammed against her chest. Finally, the moment she had been dreading was upon them. "Dick … I … I haven't told you everything." She closed her eyes, "I … I didn't think it was right to tell you over the phone."

Dick looked up at her suddenly. "He's had a stroke, right?"

Barbara nodded, "A bad one." She lifted her head to face his wary frown and slowly she told him the awful truth, watching the years fall from Dick's face.

Suddenly he was again the frightened little boy that Bruce had taken into his heart and he stared at her in horror as painful reality slowly sank in. Barbara's heart sank as she watched the tears that brimmed over onto his pale face and she sobbed an apology. Her reservations cast aside, Barbara took his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Their history and the distance between them seemed to vanish into insignificance as he clutched her desperately and cried into her shoulder.

XXXXX

Dick splashed cold water onto his face and shuddered. Patting his skin dry with a towel, he straightened slowly and looked into the mirror above the bathroom sink.

Somewhere deep inside he had known this moment would come. Just not yet. He had thought he still had time, once he was ready, to return to Gotham and make piece with his mentor. Friend. Father.

It had always been an unspoken agreement between them that they were more than just partners. They had only been brave enough to say it aloud once or twice but knowing even then that the words were not necessary. They were a family. And they had had more than their fair share of family strife.

The last fight had been different, though. Bruce was recovering from that first serious heart attack and Dick had tried to tell him to slow down. His role as Gotham's protector was eating away at Bruce's exhausted body. But Bruce would not give up. Dick closed his eyes as he recalled the harsh words they had spat at each other. Bruce had accused him of being weak, defeatist, betraying those he should protect. And Dick had left in anger, determined that he would not waste his life away on some potentially futile crusade. It wasn't defeat. It was knowing when to let go.

Dick sat down on the edge of the bath and sighed deeply. Despite it all, he had never given up the fight. He may have hung up his costume and left Bludhaven but he continued the crusade in his own way. He gave strength to those he taught and empowered others to stand up against all that was wrong.

And he would always be Nightwing.

A gentle tapping on the bathroom door brought him back to the present and he stood slowly.

Barbara looked up at him with open concern in her gentle face. "Are you ready?"

Dick nodded and followed her downstairs.

They headed out to her car in silence and she steered them towards the heart of the city. Dick gazed out through the window at the vastly different place he once called home.

"Wait!" Dick put his hand on Barbara's arm and she glanced over at him. "I can't face it yet."

Barbara crossed lanes and reduced speed, heading for the turn off that would lead them back out of the city centre.

Dick sighed in relief as they retreated from the city and he closed his eyes.

"Where to?" Barbara urged softly.

"The mansion," Dick replied, "I don't know why …"

* * *

Terry watched Ace as he fled at speed down the long driveway, yelping excitedly. He hurried after him and opened the heavy front door to the mansion, moving quickly out of the huge dog's eager path.

Terry waited in the hall for a while and his throat tightened as he heard the dog charging about upstairs, barking urgently. The dog soon returned and whined as he glanced at Terry before then making a second search of the ground floor.

"He's not here …" Terry muttered and made his way along the hall to the concealed entrance that led down to the caves beneath the house.

Hoping to find a distraction, Terry fired up the immense array of computers and sat down before them. He scrolled through the news reports and files and found references to more missing police officers.

Remembering the argument he had witnessed on the monorail, Terry scanned the reports and frowned in thought. He then had an idea and tapped in to the GCPD personnel files.

Ralph Akers. Terry stopped the search and opened the file. It was the black guy he had seen in the early hours: a detective, first grade. He stored the file and then continued searching. The face of the other man he had seen on the monorail was not among the files and he sank back into the chair with a sigh. Well, it was a start. Maybe he could track down this Akers guy and go from there.

Terry turned to look over at the sleek black craft that sat patiently in the centre of the cave. He had not been out on patrol since the night of the robbery. Terry shuddered as he recalled his violent outburst.

The man was okay. Terry had done some checking and found the guy listed as an inpatient in the hospital. Badly battered but recovering.

Maybe it was a bad idea to go out there again, Terry mused. And was then suddenly afraid. Afraid of his powerful anger. And afraid of being Batman without Bruce to guide him.

Ace barked loudly as he flew down the stairs into the cave and growled into the darkness. Terry stood and wandered over to the dog, kneeling beside him and stroking his thick black coat.

Ace was distracted from whatever had caught his attention and nuzzled Terry's face with affection.

Terry wrapped his arms around the dog and sighed as he rested his forehead against the soft fur. "I can't do it, Ace …" He choked, fighting back tears, "I can't do this alone …"

"You don't have to."

Terry gasped and stood quickly. He grabbed at Ace's collar and was barely able to hold back the angry dog as he simultaneously grabbed a bat-shaped knife from the desk.

"Who's there!" Terry demanded angrily, struggling to keep Ace from charging into the darkness, concerned more for his furry friend's safety than any damage the guard dog might do to the intruder.

A man stepped out of the shadows, his hands raised in a gesture of reassurance. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He offered softly, "You must be Terry."

Terry frowned, "This is a killer dog, man!" He warned and nodded at the growling Ace.

"I can see that." The man smiled.

"I'm serious, man! If I let him go - "

"Wait!" The man urged quickly, "It's okay. I'm a friend of Bruce's."

Ace calmed at that name and Terry regarded the man in suspicious intrigue.

The man smiled again and stepped further forward. "Let me do this properly." He suggested calmly and held out his hand. "I'm Dick Grayson."

* * *

It was getting late and Paul was getting anxious. The meeting was supposed to have taken place over an hour ago. And nothing. But there was no way he was going to be accused of not showing, so he waited in his car at the end of the alley and watched the city traffic ebb by.

It was dodgy doing business like this. Paul sucked on his cigarette and watched the clock, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. They thought they would be devoid of suspicion if they just acted casually. Lurking in dark corners was a thing of the past, apparently.

A pair of bright headlights then turned into the alley and Paul raised a hand to shield his eyes from the glare. The patrol car gave a whoop of its siren and Paul jumped.

"What the hell was that for?" Paul demanded angrily as he scrambled out of his car.

"Camouflage!" One of the officers chuckled as he climbed from the now halted patrol car. "It'll make it seem as if we're busting you."

The officer's female partner sniggered in amusement. "Which is so what we should be doing, Paulie …"

Paul groaned, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He stubbed out his cigarette on the alley wall and walked round to the back of his car. He leaned inside and took a small package and an envelope from under the back seat.

"Only one shipment?" The male officer raised his eyebrows at Paul.

Paul shrugged, "Seems the boss wants to be cautious. The unfortunate 'disagreements' with some of your colleagues has caused concern."

The officer took the package and passed it to his partner before then opening the envelope. "This isn't what we agreed!"

Paul raised his hands quickly and held his breath as the officer drew his gun and aimed it at Paul.

"It's a smaller delivery!" Paul stammered, "Please! I'm just the messenger!"

"Come on. Leave it." The female officer stepped forward to restrain her partner and shook her head. "Let's get out of here, Ralph."

Paul watched the officers retreat to their car and sighed with relief as they reversed out of the alley and were gone. Running from those guys was bad enough, he mused, working with them was a total nightmare.

XXXXX

The patrol car idled along the brightly lit street, passing by the noisy neon lit clubs and the crowds gathered in front of them.

"I don't like doing this …" The female officer sighed.

Ralph turned to face her, "It was always inevitable, Tess." He replied sternly, "We have to face facts. We are never going to beat these people." He waved a hand to indicate the masses of teenagers who swarmed around the entrances to the clubs. "So long as kids demand the stuff, there'll be a supply. It's a war we can't win."

Tess gazed out at the crowds, her face sombre. "I guess …"

"At least the shipments we're passing out are safe." Ralph continued, "If we can't stop them using it, we can at least make sure they get the good stuff."

Tess spun back to him, "That's a poor defence, Ralph!" She grated, "And you know it."

Ralph shrugged his shoulders and pulled the car to a halt. He lowered the window and waved a greeting to a familiar face in the crowd.

Tess watched with a growing sense of despair as Ralph passed the package to the delighted young man and the two of them warmly shook hands.

* * *

The large house was cold and eerily silent. Dick wandered along the hall and smiled as he passed each room; it was exactly the same. There was a layer of dust that Alfred would have blown a gasket over but everything was exactly as Dick remembered it. The city might be unrecognisable but this house seemed to have been trapped in time. A good time.

But no one had really lived here for a very long time and, despite the good memories, the place suddenly seemed to Dick to be so incredibly sad. He wandered into the lounge with heavy shoulders and more tears threatening to fall.

"So. You're the original Boy Wonder?"

Dick was aware of the figure that waited patiently at the lounge door and he nodded a reply.

"Sh'way!" Terry couldn't help the wide grin that pulled at his mouth. "I bet you've got some _cool_ tales to tell!"

"A few." Dick turned to face Terry, "I was Batman too, once." He regarded the young man for a moment. "At least … I wore the cape …"

Terry stood up straight, "Meaning?" He defended.

"Meaning I know how hard it is." Dick turned away and looked up at the cobweb-covered oil painting of Bruce's parents that hung above the fireplace. "It's a hard act to follow."

"I'm not following an act." Terry's smile returned, "I'm inventing a whole new one."

Dick laughed gently and shook his head. "You've certainly got the attitude for it."

Terry felt his cheeks flush. "So. What are you into now? Living the quiet life, huh?"

"I wish! I've got two teenage girls to drive me crazy! And a little one who has me tied around her little finger."

Terry groaned, "Ugh! Sounds right. My kid brother gets away with _everything_!"

"Do they know …?" Dick looked back at him with a frown.

Terry shook his head. "Not that they'd believe me, anyhow."

Dick perched on the arm of one of the leather sofas and nodded slowly. "I've never told Amanda about my past … well … not all of it." He smiled up at Terry, "She thinks I was some kind of hero cop … which isn't that far from the truth, I guess. And my students think it's pretty cool."

"You're a teacher?"

"It's a hobby." Dick shrugged, "Self defence, martial arts, that kind of thing."

"Sh'way!" Terry enthused, "Hey, maybe you can help me improve my moves. I've learned a lot from the old man, but - " Terry faltered and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Dick stood and crossed the distance between them. He placed his hand on Terry's shoulder and was quiet in his support.

Terry nodded a thank you and quickly swiped a hand across his face.

Dick watched him in concern and gave the young man's shoulder a brief squeeze, suddenly feeling like a big brother again. And it was a good feeling.

"So," Terry sniffed and looked up at Dick. "The Commish tells me you haven't seen Bruce in a long while."

Dick frowned in confusion, "Oh! Barbara!" He laughed softly, "Man, it's gonna take time to get used to that title!" His smile then faded and he looked round the lounge. "A long, long while …" He mumbled, "God, Terry, I should have come back years ago …"


	4. Legacy

Barbara listened, distractedly, as the Internal Affairs officer finished his report and laid the problem out before her. She gazed with unseeing eyes at the files spread before her and tried to focus on the meeting. But it was impossible.

"Commissioner?"

Barbara snapped her head up, "What? Oh. Yes. Full co-operation. Definitely."

The officer nodded, unconvinced, but packed up his evidence and wandered out of the office. Barbara watched him leave and tried to think back over what he had been telling her, praying that she had caught all the important parts.

With a sigh, Barbara opened the files he had left with her and scanned through the witness statements. She groaned and closed her eyes, feeling the mother of a headache lurking behind her eyes. _This would have to happen **now**._

* * *

The young doctor smiled thinly as she wandered into the hall outside the intensive care unit and saw the man that was waiting for her. She quickened her stride and held out her hand in greeting. "Mr Grayson?"

Dick stood and shook the doctor's hand, sure that she could feel his body trembling.

"Please. Come this way."

Dick followed her into a small, cosy room inside the ward and sat down with her. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was sure he was going to throw up as she moved straight into telling him the bare facts.

The doctor had paused to allow her words time to sink in. She watched Dick in concern and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm very sorry."

Dick nodded slowly.

"Your father hadn't written any advanced directives regarding his care in the event of a condition such as this but … I would urge you to seriously consider withdrawing treatment. For your benefit as much as his."

Her words washed over Dick and he felt as if theroom was spinning around him. She was already referring to Bruce in the past tense and it just didn't sound right.

"Would you like to see your father now?"

Dick felt his heart sink. There was that word again. So rarely used before.

"Mr Grayson?"

Dick nodded and stood slowly. He followed her from the room and out into the main ward. But he reached the private room where Bruce was waiting and he couldn't move.

"Dick." Terry was suddenly at his side and reaching up to lay an arm around the older man's shoulders. "Don't let this become another regret."

Dick looked down at Terry and saw in the boy's eyes a reflection of someone he once was. He gave him a brief smile and headed for the door.

It wasn't Bruce. It couldn't be. Dick felt his legs buckling as he looked down at the sleeping figure in the bed. The man was pale and old, so very old, and seemed so fragile despite his large frame.

Dick sat down in the chair Terry had quietly slid behind him and stared at the unconscious form. Suddenly he wanted to shout, scream, and yell at Bruce. _Why didn't you call? Why didn't you come after me? Why didn't you make me stay?_

And suddenly Dick was crying, sobbing. Unaware of Terry's arm around his shaking shoulders and the doctor quietly closing the door.

It was a while before he calmed. And he was grateful for the presence of someone who understood that this was not the time to be alone. He leaned back into Terry's embrace and took a deep breath. And with the same quiet understanding, Terry slipped from the room.

With trembling fingers, Dick reached out and took hold of Bruce's hand. The huge, arthritic fingers were warm and he gently stroked the rough skin.

"Thank you." Dick husked quietly. He reached up and stroked the white-grey hair back from Bruce's forehead, a smile finding it's way through Dick's tears. "Thank you for all that you taught me, all that you gave me."

Dick squeezed Bruce's fingers gently, still hoping the lined face would show some kind of response. That Bruce would sit up and tell him he was dreaming.

Nothing.

Dick let out a heavy sigh and stood slowly. With a sob catching in his throat, he leaned down and pressed his lips into Bruce's forehead. He stayed there for a moment, resting his head against Bruce's, taking the chance to share a closeness that they had rarely had.

And then he stood back up and could see through the partially closed blinds that the doctor was waiting patiently outside. He nodded and she stepped in through the door.

His chest heavy and his voice tight, Dick turned back to look at Bruce and let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, doc … turn it off."

* * *

The thrill of gliding down through the buildings was like nothing else on earth. He could feel the wind roaring against the streamlined suit, the warm updraft from the city streets tugging at the narrow wings. He no longer felt the need to howl in excitement as he soared through the air, he just glided and let the adrenaline rush through him.

It was awesome. He felt invincible. Untouchable. He felt like Batman.

"Don't get carried away – we've got work to do."

The voice in the small transmitter beside his ear pulled Terry from his thoughts and he smiled to himself. "D'you think Superman gets this rush?"

"I've never asked him." Dick chuckled, "Now flap on over to the rendezvous."

Terry sighed, "Yes, sir!" The rockets at his heels gave a short burst of power and he turned sharply, gliding easily between the tall skyscrapers.

Terry made a perfect landing on a ledge at the roof of the department store and surveyed the scene. Revellers were convening around the various clubs and the nightlife beginning to get going.

"They've got some nerve to be doing this so openly." Dick sighed.

Terry watched the patrol car idle into view, aware that his colleague back in the cave could see the same image being fed back to the monitors. "Well …" Terry mused, "Who's gonna arrest 'em? And I guess they have a point."

"They do?"

"There'll always be drugs out here as long as people want them." Terry jumped off of the building and soared down towards the car. "But then they haven't tried _this_! Woo-hoo!"

XXXXX

Dick watched the scene through Terry's eyes as the bust was completed. The anonymous tip they had intercepted through the small recording device in the commissioner's office had paid off.

Barbara would be mad if she knew it was there. And it was something that Dick would not usually have condoned but then – as Terry had pointed out – this was a different time. Besides, if he knew Barbara then she probably did know that it was there. She knew what she was up against in this city and – protest as she might – he had a feeling she was grateful to have Batman on her side.

Dick looked around the cave and smiled. This wasn't his place any longer. He knew that now. It belonged to Terry. Dick had not thought it possible when he had first met the boy but he had worked with him for a few nights now and saw the potential. And besides, who was he to argue with Bruce?

Dick's eyes then rested on the line of cabinets on the other side of the cave. The familiar blue and black uniform was hanging there almost expectantly behind the glass. For a moment he wondered if maybe –

"It's the same batch!" Terry announced in a whisper.

Dick spun back to the screen and watched Terry's gloved hands tearing open the package. He glanced over at the small pile of identical white tablets on the desk beside him that Terry had purchased the night before. Disguised as 'himself' he had managed to score a pack from one of the vendors and together they had analysed the drugs, only to discover that they were not the harmless tabs the police thought they were.

"Have you any idea what you've done?" Terry's voice had lowered an octave or two as he confronted the two police officers he had captured.

Dick smiled. Was it Bruce or simply the black suit that made him do that?

On the screen, Ralph Akers shook his head sadly. "Desperate times." He offered.

"That's a poor excuse in your line of work." Terry snarled. He used the patrol car's radio to call in his find and, as the sirens fired up from somewhere in the city, he began to walk away.

Suddenly Terry turned back and addressed the forlorn officers once more. "When you put on that uniform, you are making a promise to the people of this city." He grated, "And to me."

Dick listened with pride and nodded slowly. Terry really was Batman.

"Sh'way!" Terry hissed under his breath and rocketed back up into the night sky.

XXXXX

Paul could not believe his misfortune. After such a prosperous few weeks, an angry Batman had now swooped onto his car from nowhere and was glaring at him menacingly.

His plan had been faultless. The overworked, underpaid GCPD had believed his story about some crazed mob boss and had been shipping out Paul's supplies effortlessly. It was so much easier than selling the stuff himself and he had been raking in the profits. Of course, he had not counted on the fighting within the police ranks and that desperate colleagues would shoot the more moral of the force. But that was down to a problem that already existed; his little scheme was a catalyst, not a cause.

Somehow, as Paul stared up at the ominous black figure above him, he was sure that he was the only person who would see things his way.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Paul was suddenly shaking, "I heard about what you do! Please! No!"

Terry paused for a moment, bile gathering in his throat as he recalled his outburst the previous week. Something he was keen to forget. But Dick had been kind when he had told him what had happened and suggested that his guilt was a good sign but he needed to move past it now. He had then grinned and added that, in this game, to be feared was always an advantage.

With a sigh, Terry secured the bonds that trapped Paul within the car and called in the cavalry. He then arched his back, spread his arms and shot into the air.

"You know, you could always have taken the plane." Dick suggested lightly.

"Nah." Terry smiled, "I felt the need for this tonight." He replied, his upper arms just beginning to ache now. He looked down at the streets that passed below him and listened to the sounds from the city. His city.

"Isn't she beautiful …" Terry muttered.

"I don't think you need me." Dick said softly and switched off the link.

* * *

It was cold and grey but the winter rain had ceased just long enough to spare the small crowd who had gathered. Even the wind had died down sufficiently to allow the old priest to read aloud the soothing words from his open book. Only the odd sniff and tight cough disturbed the peaceful scene as the coffin was gently lowered into the ground.

Dick looked around at the many tear-stained faces. Some he didn't recognise and some he had longed to see again. He could not help but think of the many friends who had long since passed away that should be here now. He squeezed Amanda's hand and felt her reassuring response as tears filled his eyes.

Terry matched Dick's long stride and they headed back across the graveyard together in silence. They nodded their thanks to the many who joined them briefly to offer their condolences and then branched off again to find their ride among the fleet of waiting limousines.

Dick stopped suddenly as a tall man then stepped into his path. They held each other's gaze for a moment and then moved into a quick embrace.

"If there's anything I can do …"

Dick nodded, "Thanks, Clark."

Clark turned to Terry. "That goes for you, too."

Terry managed a thin smile back at the kind man. His face was familiar and Terry was sure he was an old business partner of Bruce's from way back when. He watched the man make his farewell and then Terry slipped an arm around Dana's waist and continued on towards the car.

* * *

Terry's mother was stunned. She spun round to take in the immense hall of the old house and then turned back to her son. "He left all this to you?"

Terry nodded.

"And a 'trust fund' …?" His mother felt dizzy as she again scanned through the copy of the will she clutched in her trembling hands.

"This is so sh'way!" Matt came tearing down the vast staircase and skidded across the smooth timbered floor. "When can we move in?" He urged, breathless.

Terry smiled as his little brother's enthusiasm and then turned back to his mother, who was still stunned. "Mom …" He began carefully, deciding that there was no time like the present and shrugging something of an apology, "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Dick stood at the window of the huge office and looked out at the view. He was barely listening as the lawyer rambled on about investments and shares and all manner of business jargon.

A quiet then fell over the boardroom and Dick turned to see the small group watching him in interest.

"Mr Wayne was going to sell his remaining share of WayneCorp." The greying lawyer held up a thick document, "But he never signed."

Dick shrugged slightly, his eyes then resting on the man who sat opposite the lawyer at the immense table. "What do you think, Tim?"

"Then we don't sell." Tim answered firmly.

Dick met Amanda's inquisitive gaze. "He must have changed his mind for a reason." He offered quietly.

"Well," The lawyer stood slowly, "Then, according to the will, you two are now the major shareholders. Congratulations."

Tim smiled thinly and got to his feet, his tired, red eyes meeting Dick's. "I'll meet you back at the house."

Dick nodded and turned to look back out at the city.

"All that is left," The lawyer concluded, "Is this parcel that I was asked to pass on." He placed the package on the desk and followed Tim from the room.

Amanda rose and strode across to her husband. She slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Does all this mean that you want to stay …?"

Dick looked down at her and shook his head slowly. "I really don't know what I'm thinking right now."

Amanda gave him a brief squeeze and nodded in understanding.

Dick then caught sight of the parcel and he frowned in intrigue. He stepped over to the table and looked down at the packing envelope. Picking up the package, he reached inside and pulled out a large, worn leather bound book. A note slipped from the envelope and Dick retrieved it from the table.

_I think this belongs to you. Come visit often. Terry._

Dick's frown grew and he opened the cover of the book, his heart racing as he saw the dark ink and familiar script.

"What is it, darling?" Amanda queried, leaning over his shoulder. "Oh. He kept a diary."

Dick read the first few lines of the rough handwriting. The entry was decades old. Bruce was writing about his parents and how much he missed them. But now he had something to fill the void. And was immensely proud of his son.

Dick closed the book, blinking away tears as he glanced out at the city.

"Regrets?" Amanda asked softly.

Dick closed his eyes and clutched the diary to his chest. "None."

FIN


End file.
